The Devil's Due
by Rody DiBiOrton
Summary: Dusty made a deal with the Devil. The terms: His life and fortunes, for the possession of his third born child, given to the Devil on the child's twenty-fifth birthday. Now, it's Cody's twenty-fifth, and Randy has come to collect. SLASH oneshot


**Title:** The Devil's Due  
**Pairing:** Candy (Cody/Randy)  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings:** SLASH, SMUT, SEX  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own. SO don't sue me.  
**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday, Cody! I slaved seven hours of nonstop writing action to get this thing finished in time for his twenty-fifth, so I hope it's at _least_ mildly awesome :D

Also, those freaking annoying "xCANDYx" things like the one below are there to substitute page breaks, cause FF is screwing with me. Grr.

**xCANDYx**

The first thing he remembered seeing was darkness. Oppressing, blank and empty darkness surrounding the fringes of his sight and engulfing any and all thoughts that could possibly form. The next thing he vaguely recalled was a dull, thumping pain in his side, and he couldn't quite figure out exactly what had caused it.

He remembered glancing around, hoping to find any possible source of light in the coat of thick black, but there was none. And then suddenly, as if he had always been there, there was a man. Or at least, something like a man.

It was tall, dauntingly tall, with an impressive muscular build. It was naked, its arms crossed loosely over its chiseled chest, as a pair of gray eyes, as piercing as ice, stared down at him, pinning him frozen. He felt like cowering away from the stranger, as it had an aura of something terrible.

It took a step forward, and the ground—the darkness where it stood—seemed to quiver with the force, and the atmosphere instantly ignited with the reek of blood, and death, and burned with a sudden, searing heat as the intruder neared, with the intense stare of a predator.

"Who…?" He couldn't believe his voice actually worked, as he fumbled backwards in a pathetic attempt to escape the creature, who—in turn—smirked, a smirk like acid poison that made him want to double over and vomit.

And then it opened its mouth. Lips like fire, parting and giving way to white teeth glinting with a hint of danger as it—_he—_prepared to speak. "Dusty… Dusty, Dusty, Dusty," he began, clicking his tongue and shaking his cleanly shaven head back and forth. His voice was like ink, as it dripped from his lips, causing a shower of goose bumps to erupt across Dusty's forearms, and his ears to roar with the rush of blood the sound caused. "You seemed to have gotten yourself into a bit of a predicament."

Dusty could only stare, gaping in adept fear as the man watched him carefully, gaze stabbing into his very soul and keeping him unable to even breathe. "You've gone and had a heart attack on me, Dusty."

Every time it spoke, Dusty wanted to stab his ear drums with knives, it hurt so much just to listen to him, but his words were processed and the vague memory of passing out at his house, and that still, constant, beating pain in his side, suddenly made sense.

But who was this man? This _thing?_

It smirked again, and its arms uncrossed to poise at its hips, the movement alone causing Dusty's eyes to sting with the heat the creature radiated and the very _sin_ that he emitted. "Why, I'm surprised you don't know. If it helps, I've been busy ruling Hell the past few centuries. Care to take a guess at my identity?"

_The D…Devil?_

Dusty didn't even have the voice to speak it. The lanky man chuckled outright, and rolled his naked shoulders ambivalently, almost seeming to take pleasure in the wave of fiery heat that washed over Dusty's skin, scorching it and leaving it red and raw. Dusty couldn't even make a sound at the abrupt pain that shot through his body at the action, could only stand silently in the presence of this thing. This _monster._

"Monster? A bit harsh, but yes. The Devil, fallen angel, King of Hell, Satan—hell—even Lucifer. I've been called every demonic name under the sun, but it all comes down to _one_ thing: I have _power._ Which happens to be the reason I'm here," he said lightly, stepping only as close as he could without incinerating Dusty into ash, as he glanced briefly around at the darkness that engulfed them, unintimidated.

He allowed for Dusty to process his words, before continuing, knowing full well the human couldn't speak in his overwhelming presence. "You are about to die. That heart attack was a bit too much on the body, and you're twenty-five minutes, _exactly,_ from losing your life. I've come to strike up a deal, because I need you to live," he stated plainly, as if he were discussing the weather with a colleague and not the life of a human being. He averted his stare, gray eyes looking at nothing in particular, thankfully deciding to relieve Dusty of his subjugating gaze. Knowing full well how intense it could be to a human.

_Why?_

Was the only thought Dusty could form, as the news that he was twenty-five minutes from leaving the life he knew forever, sank in, rendering him nearly thoughtless with delirium, as images and memories of his beloved son and daughter and all that he would leave behind flashed through his mind.

"_Why?_" The Devil parroted, a smirk gracing across his sensually searing features. "Because you are a key element in giving life to what _I_ want. If you die, you take my precious, precious one with you, and I _refuse_ to let that happen. So, I have a proposition for you. You give me your third born child once he turns twenty-five—to minutes from your death—in exchange for your life. _And_ fame and fortune will be yours for as long as you live from then on, as well."

Dusty opened his mouth, his jaw falling slack as if he were preparing to speak, but the Devil beat him to it. "And yes, I know you don't have a third child, but you will. And when you do, I want him for myself when he turns twenty-five. That is all you have to do, and you get money and your life. It's a bargain, if you ask me," he said flippantly, returning his glare back to the defenseless man before him, and once again pinning him to the black nothingness beneath his feet, seeming to bask in the slow torture.

He watched carefully, as Dusty thought over everything, his blue eyes darting from one inky dark as pitch spot to the next, careful to avoid the Devil's harsh stare, feeling instinctually, that if he were to lock gazes with the creature, his eyes would burn out of their sockets instantly. As he did so, Satan himself held out his hand, as if to shake on the death-ridden deal.

"What do you say, Dusty?"

He didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't even know if he _was_ thinking, but before he could stop himself, or even regret the move, his hand—seemingly on its own—flew up to grasp hold of the Devil's own, and clench down in a firm shake.

The instant their skin met, a pain as violently stinging as a thousand needles being thrust into him, burst forth, as if Dusty had willingly shoved his hand into a bonfire and held it there. The dying man could only watch in utter horror, as a fire itself was brought forth, engulfing their clasped hands and billowing up in orange tendrils, shining in the darkness, and burning his very skin from his hand. He saw clearly the image of the Devil, as his icy gray eyes glowed brightly in the red-orange of the flame, and another smirk like liquid tinder spread across his handsomely wicked face.

And then he vanished along with the fire, as if he had never been there, and Dusty was once again surrounded by empty, blank, darkness. It's heavy shadow bearing down on him as if he were carrying an entire world's worth of guilt on a beggar man's back.

**xCANDYx**

"Codes. Seriously, what the fuck?"

"Don't swear, Teddy," was all Cody replied, sitting, cross-legged, in the neatly trimmed, well-groomed, blades of the silky soft grass of his backyard—the product of a highly paid gardening staff. His hands were folded politely in the denim that clothed his lap, and his eyes were closed as if he were meditating. Beside him, Ted was eyeing him, thoroughly inspecting every _inch_ of his best friend's face, bright blue irises gleaming as they darted from point to point.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. Why the hell would he tell you that _now?_" He asked, tearing at a blade of grass, as he pulled his gaze away, teeth grinding—almost in disbelief. Cody shrugged his shoulders as a particularly comfortable breeze of wind danced passed, ruffling his brown hair.

"I don't know. Guilt? Maybe he just couldn't bear to keep the fact that my being born was a complete and utter accident any longer. And finally had to let it _all_ off his chest, lest he have another heart attack." The amount of sarcasm that bled through every syllable of those words, had Ted on edge, knowing full well that Cody wasn't in the least bit unaffected by his father's admission.

"…Well, if that _is_ the reason, he can sure keep a secret. Your twenty-fifth birthday is three _days_ from now," he offered his comrade a grin that didn't reach his eyes, and raised a big hand to rest on his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Damn, and he nearly made it, too. Guess he couldn't wait. Would'a been one hell of a birthday surprise." Cody offered another shrug, seemingly determined to remain stoically impassive to the entire ordeal, but Ted saw through his façade almost before it even began, and the DiBiase sighed.

"…Codes?" He started, his hand—still in place at Cody's shoulder—shifted to his neck in order to tug the boy closer. Cody didn't react to the movement, or the added calming warmth of Ted against his left side, merely continued to bask in the red tinted darkness of the back of his eyelids. "Codes, I'd understand if you told me you felt like shit right now, you know."

The words sounded impartial to any bypassing stranger, but Ted knew they'd had their desired effect, when Cody's tense posture suddenly released, as if he'd been holding his breath, and the taught pull of his brow loosened. He leaned into the bigger form of his close friend of eleven years, shifting his position to bury his face in Ted's soft t-shirt, finding comfort in the familiar scent that immediately washed over him.

"Teddy… I feel like shit right now."

Ted chuckled softly, and wound his arm around Cody's shoulders, holding him close, while simultaneously trying to slow the rapid beats of his own aching heart, almost positive the boy under his arm would hear it and expose him.

_Not now, not yet._

**xCANDYx**

It was almost time.

Twenty-four years, eleven months, twenty-eight days, eleven hours, thirty-one minutes, and nineteen seconds he'd waited. And counting.

Waited for his precious little one to come of age, so that he could claim what was rightfully his, and ensure that _no_ other came even _close_ to touching him, touching his precious one.

He could recall by exact date, exact hour, exact minute, exact _second_, every individual, minuscule time his human, his _boy_, had smiled, laughed, enjoyed his existence. He could tell any soul he pleased his boy's complete and precise words on any day of the nine-thousand-one-hundred-and-twenty-eight days he'd lived from his birth to the present time still passing before his cerulean hued eyes.

But he wouldn't tell a soul. Because no one, not a being in the universe, deserved to hear any_ ounce_ of the knowledge he held, of the treasures he knew.

He could recite every moment his boy had come into any contact whatsoever with any living creature. Contact that those _creatures_ so little warranted. Contact he yearned, _lusted_ for.

He ached to hear the rapturous sound of his boy's voice, longed to be able to stare into those never ending, sapphire tinted eyes and see every last shimmer of every emotion his boy experienced. He hungered to feel the heat of his boy's supple skin beneath his fiery fingertips, and craved for the sensation of his boy's lustrous lips beneath his own searing ones. But these were things, even the Devil himself couldn't obtain.

It was The Deal. The deal he'd made with his boy's father kept him from making any connection, any intervention in or with his boy's life, until the boy reached twenty-five years of age. He was subjected to constant torture, more painful than any he could possibly inflict on the occupants of his domain, forced to sit on the sidelines, and watch as his boy went through life.

As his boy made friends. Loved and hated. Grew.

The friends were the most terrible. Namely one in particular. A man by the call of Ted DiBiase Jr. A heinous, devious, _disgusting_ human who dared to have the audacity to fall in maddening love with _his_ precious, little one.

Who had the impudence to touch his boy, to caress him, and comfort him when he cried. Who believed he had _any_ right to come anywhere _near_ his boy, and think about pulling him close and kissing his lips.

_No one._ No human, no demon, not even a fucking _angel_, had any justification in any way to fall in love with him.

He'd openly challenge God himself, before he'd let anything have his boy, _his_ Cody.

He waited, impatiently, uneasily, uncaring of the leering eyes of his demons. Only two-hundred-fifty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-eighty seconds to go.

And he'd have his Cody all to himself. Forever.

**xCANDYx**

Being rich, being drowned in presents and gifts and toys, had always been something Cody had taken for granted. His parents, his old man in specific, had had untold amounts of money ever since before Cody had been born. Though, his birth hadn't been in the equation at the beginning.

Originally, Dusty was happily and completely content with his two children he'd had with his first wife. He adamantly expressed to his second, that he wanted no more children under any circumstance, and she had willingly agreed, marrying into fortune and wealth. Less than a year later, she was pregnant.

Dusty had tried, almost forced, her to abort the baby, but she threatened to leave him if he dared to impose his will upon her. And despite their appearances, they truly were in love with one another.

His Deal with the Devil shoved to the back of his mind, Dusty had reluctantly allowed the birthing of his third child, a beautiful baby boy, by the name of Cody Garret Runnels. A baby boy that would, twenty-five years later, belong to Satan himself, and there would be nothing Dusty could do. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. There was no possible way he would've stooped so low just to stop his wife, but there was definitely no way in any shape or form he could stop the Devil.

So, from the day Cody Garret Runnels had been born, Dusty had sworn to himself he would remain impassive and disinterested in any and all regards to his youngest son, hoping to make it easier on himself when the child had to go. This act condemned the boy to a life without a father figure.

Of course, his mother, sister, and brother loved him enough to make up for ten fathers, but there would always be that rift of emotion in his heart. As if they were merely a loosely related pair of third cousins who hadn't the time for each other, and not a father and son.

In the beginning, young Cody had tried his utmost hardest to get his father's attention. Getting top scores in school, being star player of all the sports he could join, doing chores without complaint and forcing himself to never ask for anything in return. But all his achievements were null and void in his father's eyes. At least to him, it had seemed so.

And eventually he just gave up.

Gave up trying to be the good boy. Gave up trying to be the son his daddy always wanted. Gave up striving for accolades and awards he didn't care for, just to catch his father's attention. Gave up waiting for contact, love, affection. Gave up on wanting acknowledgement. Gave up on his father.

He was positive if it hadn't been for Ted when he was ten years old, he may have even given up altogether, on everything, on life. Ted constantly reminded him that his family loved him, wished him to be around. Always pointed out that if his father had truly not wanted him, Cody wouldn't have been there in the first place. And continuously immersed and engulfed him in his own affection, making positive Cody was okay, each and every morning, providing him with the proper attention he yearned for.

Cody never knew completely what a needy person he'd grown to be. Never wholly realized how dependant he'd become on Ted's very existence.

His father's impartial presence in his life, had made Cody into a human that could not subsist without being loved, being wanted, being _needed_.

And maybe that was what the Devil had intended from the beginning.

**xCANDYx**

"Your birthday's tomorrow, Cody. At least _try_ to look a bit excited."

"Shut up, Mike," Cody grumbled, shooting a none to pleasant glare in Miz's direction as he slurped at his milkshake. Cookies N' Cream. His favorite.

"I'm just saying. We _are_ having this little get together to celebrate _your_ twenty-fifth, and here you are, moping around like someone just killed your dog," Mike muttered, nibbling on the edge of an onion ring.

They were all together—Cody, Ted, Mike, Morrison, and Evan—in a large round booth at a local semi-sophisticated burger joint, black and white photographs decking the surrounding wall with images of The Beatles as a homage. They had all come to commemorate Cody's twenty-fifth birthday, on the twenty-ninth—the day before Cody's actual birthday—a Tuesday night, rather than Wednesday, since Evan had said he'd be tied up with some work related junk that he didn't care to elaborate on.

"Mike, seriously. Shut the hell up," Ted finally requested when Cody didn't answer, irritation quite obvious in his voice, as he picked up an French fry from his plate, with the hand that wasn't resting on the seat behind Cody's head. "Or I'll throw a fry at you."

Evan, from his spot to Cody's right, chuckled. "Whoa there, let's not get violent. It's Codes' birthday party after all," He reminded, grinning over at Cody, and nudging his elbow lightly, in a reassuring gesture, the material of his jacket sleeve soft on Cody's bare skin. John, beside Evan, nodded his agreement, a small smirk on his particularly handsome face.

"The little guy's right. This is Cody's party. So stop trying to fuck it up, Mike," He admonished, shoving at the man next to him, causing him to grunt his dissent and nearly fall out the booth, arms flailing out to grip the table and keep from flopping face first into the tile. At the sight, Cody laughed outright, his earlier distress momentarily forgotten.

"What the hell, man? Are you trying to kill me?" Mike growled, once he had righted himself, dusting at his shoulder with a snarl, deciding to pretend to have overlooked Cody's bout of humor at his own expense. John flashed the Mizanin a dazzling smile.

"Of course not, _Mikey._ I was simply trying to give you a pat on the back, I guess you're a lot more frail than I thought," he replied innocently, batting his eyelashes. Mike narrowed his eyes, once he heard another stifled snort from Cody's end of the table, but contained himself, taking a deep breath.

"No. I'm not gonna punch you in the face, _Johnny_. It's Cody's birthday celebration, and I'm going to be the better man and stop it before it gets violent," he said stoutly, with a clearing of his throat, calmly picking up another onion ring and placing it between his teeth, refusing to make eye contact with anything but the table.

"Yeah, for once," Ted muttered, rolling his eyes with a smirk, not at all guilty about ragging on Mike just to get a laugh out of Cody, who'd been down the past day and half. He felt a pleased grin tug its way across his lips, when the young Runnels' chuckled at his comment, before shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Mike eyed Ted from across the table, face in full on glare mode as the DiBiase returned his lethal stare with a nonchalant expression, pleased grin still gleaming on his face. But the Miz wouldn't take the bait and merely shrugged, leaning back in his booth seat, chewing at his onion ring slowly.

And with that the five men lapsed into a hollow silence, opting to finish their food rather than try to strike up a meaningless conversation, albeit, each of them kept shooting concerned glances in Cody's direction, as the boy reverted back to his quiet, mellow demeanor, licking absently at his ice cream.

Ted was the only one of them who knew why Cody was acting so unusual, but the others knew better then to question his behavior, and bring whatever the issue was out in the open when either men clearly didn't want to talk about it. Well, except for Mike who was about as tactful as a dumbbell.

Finally, Ted grew tired of the subtle, worried stares being directed at Cody, and broke the sudden vow of silence everyone had taken. "So. Codes. You're about to finally be twenty-five—quarter of a century—think you'll still love milkshakes?" Cody cast him a skeptical glance out of his peripherals, and sucked down a bit more of the cookies n' cream through the straw, his cheeks hollowing out, giving the image of something much more erotic, before he turned to Ted and spoke.

"And comic books, and video games, and wrestling. And beating you at wrestling. And at everything else. Why wouldn't I?" Cody stated obviously, the barest hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. Ted playfully narrowed his blue eyes at his close friend.

"What do you mean _beating_ me? I'll have you know, I _let_ you win," He informed, with a 'How do you like _them_ apples, bitch?' grin, shooting the other three men a knowing look. Cody's smirk slid of his face as soon as he processed Ted's words, and he looked away, returning his gaze to his milkshake.

"Bullshit. You're just jealous," He commented plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, winking at Evan who chuckled, enjoying the two men's banter, as he chewed a French fry. Ted snorted at Cody's words, quirking an eyebrow.

"Jealous of what? Your ability to _lose?_" He prompted, grin still firmly in place, as he threw an arm around Cody's neck, jerking him to his side, forcing him to face his triumphant expression. Cody pouted.

"That's not very nice, Teddy. You're gonna make me cry. And on the day before my birthday, too!" He accused, as if it were the most heinous thing ever to be mentioned, and Evan gave a sharp gasp at Cody's words.

"No _way._ Ted, you asshole!" He shouted, a feral grin on his lips as he pointed at the blonde with a fry with a reproving narrow of his brown eyes. Ted frowned, tugging Cody tighter to his chest.

"They're right, you know. That really does make you something of a shitfuck, Teddy," Morrison offered lightly, finding amusement in the whole situation. Mike was smiling a smile so huge and toothy, Ted wanted to throw his _shoe_ at him.

"Hurts doesn't it, _Teddy?_ Hurts when everyone's against you. Feel my pain, bitch!" He exclaimed, followed by a laugh that sounded much too villainous to belong to an actual person. John made a face.

"Jeez, Mikey, you laugh like the Devil," he grumbled, chucking an onion ring at his friend. Mike immediately rounded on the other man, scowling.

"Why must you _always_ steal my thunder, John? Really."

"What thunder? I fail to see any thunder here, maybe a fashion statement gone wrong, but no thunder." Mike bristled at John's words, popping the dark-red collar of his shirt self-confidently.

"Shut the fuck up, John. _You're_ the one who wears coats with more fur than Ted's _dog._"

Cody watched the two banter with a grin, earlier distress nearly completely forgotten. Ever since his father had made a point to inform him of his accidental-ness—for what reason, Cody had no idea—the brunette had been feeling in the dumps. He'd always thought that his father's opinion of him no longer mattered, and he'd given up on trying to get close to the man years ago. Obviously he was wrong, and the emotional blow dealt a costly hit to the mental wall he'd always put up whenever he was around Dusty. But now that he was here, in some random restaurant, eating junk food and laughing with friends, everything about his father had been pleasantly removed from his thoughts.

"Yeah? Well you wear sunglasses that _no one_ can see out of! What the hell is with those fucking crosses, huh?" Mike fired back at Morrison, a smirk on his face. Evan watched the two, finding as much entertainment in their arguing as he did in Cody's and Ted's.

"Oh, really Mike?" John questioned rhetorically, gulping down some water, not even bothering to look at the other man as he spoke. "Well, I'm glad you don't wanna wear my sunglasses." Mike watched him suspiciously, anticipating another insult. "Because then I wouldn't be able to see your _gorgeous_ blue eyes."

At his words, Mike froze, mouth still open from when he had prepared to throw back another wisecrack, and his face reddened. "Gah! Why do you always _do_ that? You have to go and turn an argument into flirting. Jerk," the Mizanin muttered, calming down a bit and quietly returning to his meal, avoiding everyone's gazes.

Evan and Cody giggled at how easily John had diffused Mike's frustration, and John smirked as if he'd just won a trophy.

**xCANDYx**

"See ya later, Codes! Don't break a hip while I'm gone."

Cody rolled his eyes, as Mike placed an affectionate peck on his forehead. "Hey, you're older than me, you dick," he grumbled, and Mike chuckled, offering a light wave, and heading out into the parking lot towards his car. Morrison engulfed Cody in a short hug, ruffling his short hair.

"Don't worry about Mikey, Codes. You don't look a day over twelve!" He offered, with a shit-eating grin.

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel _so_ much better," Cody sighed, but smiled nonetheless, as John returned the expression before departing. Evan, beside Cody, was glancing at his watch, as he leaned against the taller man.

"Guess what Cody."

"What?"

"It's eleven-fifty-four! Just six minutes until you're officially twenty-five!" The brunette informed with a grin, shifting to wrap his arms around Cody's waist in a congratulatory hug, pulling him tight. Cody chuckled lightly, winding his arms around Evan's shoulders.

"Yup," he began with a comfortable sigh. "I should _really_ move out of my parents' place." Evan laughed, and carefully released the young Runnels' just as Ted appeared from the restaurant, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Okay, remind me _never_ to use the bathrooms here again. I swear I think there was shit on—" Cody's hand flew over the blonde's mouth quickly.

"No need to elaborate, Teddy. Really," he informed with a scowl, and Ted nodded slightly, fighting down a smile.

"Sorry," he apologized, taking Cody's hand from his lips and holding it tightly in his own.

"Anyway, I should get going. I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow, what with my mom being all mushy-gushy about my birthday and everything. I'll see you guys soon, okay?" Cody said, moving to tug Ted into a quick squeeze of a hug, allowing the DiBiase time to release Cody's hand, no matter how much he didn't want to. Evan offered the brunette a short wave, as Cody turned and stepped out into the parking lot.

"Wait! Maybe I could spend the night with you, Codes?" Ted suddenly suggested, not quite wishing to let Cody go yet. But before the younger man could reply, Evan abruptly grabbed Ted's arm, tugging him in the direction of the blonde's car.

"Actually, Ted, I need a lift. Besides, you shouldn't be with Cody tonight, he needs his beauty sleep for tomorrow, am I right?" Evan said with a grin, pearly whites glowing. Cody chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm outta' here. You two boys have fun," he waved, heading out in the direction of his car, casting one last smile over his shoulder at his two closest friends. Ted narrowed his eyes at Evan, suspiciously as the two of them also walked to his car.

"I'm onto you, Bourne. Because of you, I can't spend time with Codes on the night before his birthday!" Evan laughed.

"Whatever, Ted, I just needed a ride."

**xCANDYx**

Cody sighed, as he tugged the keys from the ignition, glancing over just in time to catch a glimpse of the time as the green lights faded to black, 12:08. "Happy birthday to Cody," he murmured to himself with a light chuckle, climbing out of his car and slamming the door shut.

As he hustled up the steps of the backdoor, dialing in the combination of numbers that disabled the high profile alarm system and unlocked the door for three minutes, he couldn't help but hope that his parents were already asleep. He wasn't in the mood for any idle chitchat with his mother, and he _really_ didn't want to see his dad. Sometimes, he inwardly mused, Cody wondered why the hell he didn't move out the _instant_ he turned eighteen.

Gently, Cody crept inside, giving the house a quick once-over, satisfied when nothing but darkness met his eyes, and carefully, he slid the door shut. With one last glance into the large, expansive living room, Cody made his way up the stairs, wishing for nothing more than the plush, comfy sheets of his bed. Not that he was tired, in fact, he was in quite a good mood, thanks to his friends and the added fact that his second birthday celebration was tomorrow. Which meant presents, and cake. Mm. Cody loved cake.

Licking his lips absently, Cody made his way into his large bedroom, which was really more of a loft. In all actuality, Cody was pretty sure he could just _live_ in his room, the place was equipped with a small kitchen, a full sized bathroom, a flat-screen TV wired up to his ever-growing collection of game consoles, and a nice, easy to use, instant coffee-maker. Everything Cody needed in life. Well, minus Teddy.

As Cody quietly shut his door, engulfing his body in pitch black, he inhaled deeply, the scent of chocolate and freshly washed clothing meeting his nostrils. The smell of home. Lightly, he slipped off his socks and shoes, before padding his way over to the lamp, knowing the way by memory and locating it easily, despite his inability to even see his own feet. He flicked it on, and the low glow immediately swathed his room in a dull, yellow hue, he glanced around with a smile.

Tugging off his t-shirt, Cody made his way into the bathroom, throwing the article of clothing into the open hamper, and grabbing his toothbrush, squirting toothpaste onto it and shoving it into his mouth. As he brushed his teeth, he allowed his blue eyes to rove over the reflected image in the mirror before him, taking in the slightly tousled brunette hair, the prominent cheekbones, the smooth, delicate skin of his chest. He smirked to himself at the sexy picture before him, and inwardly laughed at his own narcissism.

Once he was sure his mouth was minty fresh, he bent forward and spat the excess toothpaste and saliva into the sink, running his tongue over his teeth as he stood back up. Abruptly, as his eyes caught sight of the Cody in the mirror, he fixed on something that resembled a face behind him, and immediately spun around, glancing into the bleak darkness that was the rest of his bathroom, the lamp having only lit so far. He registered nothing, but the faint outlines of the bathtub, and towel rack, his heart rate having shot through the roof at the adrenaline rush.

He smiled at his own fear, turning back to face the mirror once again. "Fuck Cody, you're so paranoid," he chuckled to his reflection, the Cody in the mirror grinning back at him. With a sigh, helping to slow his heart, he plopped his toothbrush back into the cup beside the sink, and stretched his arms in the air, heading back into his room, towards his closet.

Suddenly the once-comforting atmosphere of the empty, dimly lit room, was eerily quiet and Cody suppressed a shiver, brows pulling together, as he tugged the door of his closet open. As he did so, a loud "_crrreak_" of a noise filled the silence, and caused him to jump, his heart thumping loudly once again in his chest. He gulped, shaking his head and trying to laugh it off, inwardly wondering why the hell he was so jumpy all of a sudden.

He hurriedly undid his belt, wishing nothing more than to crawl into bed and go to sleep and put this unpleasantly spooky night behind him. Sliding out of his jeans, Cody quickly kicked them into the dark closet, and shut the door, this time prepared for the creaky sound it emitted as he did so. Taking a deep breath, finding a sort of calming affect on his nerves as his lungs filled with oxygen, Cody stepped over to the lamp, knowing how much he wanted to leave it on, but also aware of a part of him that was laughing at his timid, fear. Making him feel irritated with the weak trepidation in his gut.

So with a shake of his head, he flicked off the lamp, in an attempt to show himself that nothing would happen. Really. He was twenty-five, now. He couldn't believe he was starting to get scared of the dark again. "There," he said into the quiet, his own voice sounding ominously loud. "You're fine."

Nodding to himself, currently unable to see his hands in front of his face, Cody stepped in the direction of where he knew his bed to be. As he walked, however, he suddenly felt an oven-like heat wash over his face, as if someone had turned on a heater and held it directly in front of him. He hesitated, with a short gasp of surprise, his hand flying to touch his cheek, fingertips becoming immersed in the heat, before his entire body abruptly felt like he was standing under the blistering sun in the middle of the day.

"What the hell—?" Cody's voice suddenly failed him, as he felt something soft, and immensely hot, make contact with his lips, a sizzling, feverish warmth exploding in his mouth at the touch. His eyes grew wide at the feeling, which was nothing but strangely pleasurable, and his mind slowly registered that the heat on his mouth, felt something like lips.

But before he could react to this sudden thought, he realized that the blazing fiery heat was winding around his waist, feeling a lot like a pair of strong, muscular arms, as they tugged him forward, even closer to the oddly comfortable fire. Suddenly, Cody felt himself press tightly against something that felt an awful lot like a well-chiseled chest, the contact instantly igniting an internal flame, causing the brunette to grow even hotter if that was even possible, a familiar coil of heat slithering itself in his groin.

Wait. A chest? A pair of arms? Lips? Holy shit, there was a fucking _man_ in his house! "Mmf! Let me _go!_" Cody managed to shout, jerking his mouth away and struggling against the enticing warmth, his heart feeling like it was about to explode, as he shoved at the hard chest. When the stranger didn't relinquish him from his tight grip, Cody stretched his arm out fumbling around for the lamp he had just turned off, and nearly knocking it over as he flipped the switch, swathing his room in dim light once again. Frantic blue eyes immediately darted ahead to see the face of the intruder, and his legs almost gave out underneath him as he registered the man holding him closely.

He was absolutely _gorgeous._ Full lips, tanned skin, high cheekbones, and a pair of icy gray eyes that watched him with such rapture, Cody swallowed so hard his throat hurt. The man was everything his wet dreams were made of. And then some. But despite his raging libido, Cody forced himself to speak, licking his suddenly dry lips, noticing how the man's eyes followed the movement like a hawk.

"Wh-who the hell are you? Why are you in my room? How the _fuck_ did you get in here?" He questioned in rapid succession, trying desperately to ignore the solid body pressed flush against his own. At the sound of his voice, the stranger's eyes drifted shut, rolling back into his head, as his tongue slipped out to run sensually along his lower lip, his expression every bit that of a man who'd just had an orgasm. Cody bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning outright at the erotic sight.

"Randy," the intruder finally managed, slowly returning his gaze to Cody, arms tensing around his waist and pulling the brunette even harder against his body. His voice sent Cody's mind into overdrive, it was practically _oozing_ sex, and the low, rumble of a sound made Cody want to shove the man to his bed and fuck him right then and there, but he restrained himself, his eyes squinting shut for just a second.

"Randy?" He murmured questioningly, aware that the man had failed to answer his earlier inquiries. At—what Cody supposed was—his name falling from the brunette's lips, the stranger purred like a newborn kitten, leaning forward, to nuzzle against the sensitive skin of Cody's neck, its soft feel causing him to moan.

"_Yes,_" he groaned in reply to Cody's murmur, his blazingly hot tongue flicking out to lightly press against the brunette's neck, savoring the flavor like a man who'd been starved for months. Cody felt his whole body burst into a hot mess as he felt Randy's searing fingers run over every bit of his naked torso, leaving a trail of sizzling fire in its wake. Unintentionally, Cody shivered with pleasure, his hands flying up to grasp Randy's arms, stopping the thorough exploration of his chest.

"Wh-what're you doing?" He stammered out, unable to look into the taller man's alluringly gray eyes, as he gazed anywhere but, his own eyes falling upon the sensual creature's body, and he suddenly realized that Randy was absolutely naked, his sex on full display. Cody's face burst into an explosion of red, and he whimpered, shaking his head to try and clear it of its dirty thoughts.

"_Touching my boy_," Randy's sexy voice was no higher than a whisper, his biceps flexing underneath Cody's fingers, their heat emanating off of him in waves, as he leaned towards Cody once again, his fiery lips moving to engulf the brunette's own. At the feel of Randy's burning mouth on his, all sense of rational thought slowly began to dissipate, and he couldn't help but lean into the kiss, basking in the seductive flavor that met his tongue.

With another throaty purr of appreciation vibrating their lips, Randy's arms surrounded Cody, moving to lift the smaller man, further immersing Cody in the unnatural heat he produced, and sending him even further into oblivion, as the brunette found himself unable to even form coherent thoughts. Never breaking the contact, Randy carried him over to his plush, king-sized bed, gently allowing him to fall onto the soft material of his blankets, their lips parting as Cody lay onto his back, Randy hovering over him with lust glazed eyes.

Cody whimpered at the loss of contact, and he found himself positively _needy_ as he wound his arms around Randy's neck, the fact that he was a complete stranger blanking from his mind, pulling him down so that their lips could meet once again. The taste was more satisfying than oxygen, and Cody let Randy ravage his mouth, their tongues entwining together as if they'd been doing so for years.

Gradually, Randy released Cody's lips, producing a whine from the younger man, a smirk on his handsome face, obviously pleased with Cody's sudden need to have his lips against him. With deliberately slow movements, Randy shifted his attention to the brunette's delicate neck, leaning down to gently kiss the skin, before running his tongue along the prominent vein, sucking at it, and moaning at the taste, his entire body tensing over Cody's.

Cody mewled at the feeling, as Randy leisurely made his way down, his tongue leaving a searing path of heat as he trailed along his collarbone, stopping briefly to nibble at the sensitive bit, before licking and nipping downwards to Cody's chest, eyes continually glancing up at Cody to absorb and take pleasure in the sensually provocative expression across his face.

Delicately, Randy tasted, and licked around one hard nipple, taking it into his mouth, and sucking with a wanton _slurp_ of a sound, eliciting a moan from the boy beneath him. With a satisfied smirk, Randy descended lower, working his tongue across the rippling abdominals, causing Cody's stomach to tremor at the feeling, positively _worshipping_ every inch of the younger man's skin.

When he reached the hem of Cody's boxers, his fiery hot breath ghosting across the 'V' of his hips, a slow torture as he paused there, allowing a glance up to gauge the reaction to his movements. Cody's eyes were closed, his bottom lip pulled tight between his teeth, cheeks flushed red, as he whimpered. Randy was _more_ than pleased to see the lust he was creating in the younger man, and felt his own throbbing member, as he grazed Cody's heated skin with his teeth, causing his hips to buck up of their own accord.

"_Please, Randy…_" Cody begged, his voice more a slutty groan than anything else, and Randy immediately obliged, feverish hands gripping the boxer shorts by the rim and tugging them down and off so fast, is was almost as if Cody'd never had them on in the first place.

The younger man clenched his teeth tightly, as he felt himself exposed, his pulsing sex, hard and on full display for Randy to see. His bright blue eyes, vivid with lust, watched the other man closely, as his tongue darted out to glide along his lower lip once again, slowly and sensually. His gray-eyed gaze caught Cody's, and he allowed a smirk of anticipation to slide across his gorgeous face, before he returned his lips to their previous position, nipping at the silky smooth skin of Cody's groin.

The younger man's hips thrust forward once more, and a wanton little mewl slipped passed his luscious lips, a needy gleam in his baby blues. Randy brushed his lips along Cody's skin until he reached his throbbing cock, his tongue emerging to lick a trail all the way to the tip, Cody's body erupting into a spasm of shivers, as he let out a low, guttural moan, hips bucking.

Randy's abnormally blazingly hot breath encompassing the head, as he paused, tongue swirling in a circle around the tip, his gray eyes racing up his body to catch Cody's expression, as he thrust upwards, his face contorted with absolute _sex_, as he groaned, hands clenching the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white.

Randy was enraptured with sight, committing the image to memory, as he whispered, "_Mine_," the murmur causing even more searing fire to wash over Cody's already weeping member, pre-cum smearing along with Randy's tongue, as he shifted to engulf the whole of Cody's cock into his mouth.

The abrupt feel of the salaciously wet heat around every inch of his pulsing member elicited a near scream of, "_Fuck!_" as Cody thrashed in surprise at the heaven-sent feeling that ignited in his groin. Ever so slowly, Randy slid upwards, his tongue massaging the veiny underside and his hands quickly moving to pin Cody's hips to the sheets in order to keep him from thrusting back into the addictive scalding heat of Randy's mouth.

Cody was panting, quick shallow breaths, as Randy lowered his head back down, allowing his teeth to graze the skin lightly, until he could feel the younger man's cock against the back of his throat. With an inward smirk, Randy growled lowly, the sound sending a shock of vibrations along Cody's member, the bigger man _relishing_ in the throaty moan he gave out, followed by a number of needy whimpers, as his fingers continued to claw into the blankets.

Hollowing his cheeks, Randy sucked and slurped his way up and down Cody's hard cock, a gratuitous groan every now and again, only heightening the pleasure, as the younger man's hands flew up to hold his head, digging his short nails into Randy's scalp with every tremor of desire that rippled through his system.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…_Uhn,_ Randy… so_ close_,"Cody was barely capable of forming words, as he felt that familiar wave of heat building up in his groin, threatening to spill over. Randy's lips creating that delicious friction against his throbbing member, that kept him teetering on the edge, his tongue and throat only the tools of his trade, as Randy's head bobbed in time with Cody's thrusts, growing ever more erratic as moments passed.

But just when the surge of _bliss_ was almost to the top, only _milliseconds _away from toppling over the edge, and sending Cody into the throes of sex-ridden, high-inducing, waves of pleasure, Randy stopped, releasing the younger man's frantically pulsing cock from his lips with an obscenely sexy, "_Pop!_", allowing it to rest against his cheek, his eyes heavy-lidded with avid, _craving_ hunger.

He caught Cody's confusedly, hazed stare, and licked his lips once again, a motion that only made Cody even more frustrated with his lack of release, before saying—in that low, pure _sex_ voice of his, "_I wanna fuck you._"

That one request was nearly enough to have Cody shooting his load right then and there, but he barely restrained himself, his hands—still caressing the back of Randy's head—clenching at his words. He swallowed hard, finding himself impossibly turned on by the expression on the other man's face, his cock against his cheek, only adding to the desire scorching through his veins. Randy's gray eyes bored into his, the ghost of a desperate question gleaming in their depths, as if to ask permission.

Immediately, and unabatedly, Cody nodded his head vigorously, the simple _thought_ of the other man's throbbing member inside him, making him physically shake with feverous anticipation. At his agreement, Randy's eyes positively _glowed_ with pride, and he smirked, practically teeming with need, as he crawled forward, over Cody, his fiery lips capturing Cody's in a sizzling sting of a kiss.

The younger man moaned quietly, head raising to keep the addictive contact as long as possible as Randy gradually pulled away, and proffered two of his fingers, placing their heated tips to Cody's swollen lips. The brunette allowed them into his warm mouth, immediately comprehending Randy's motives, and sucking and soaking them in his saliva as best he could, finding satisfaction in the whining groan Randy gave out a the sight.

Once his fingers were slicked as much as they could be, Randy retracted them, and shifted back down Cody's body, nipping lightly at his chest and abs as he did so. Ever so sensually, Randy glided the burning tips of his fingers around the tight ring of Cody's entrance, his talented mouth moving back to swirl his hot tongue around the tip of the younger man's hard cock, the pre-cum leaking and exploding over his taste buds like candy.

The combined sensations, caused Cody to inhale sharply, his back arching, with an, "_Oh, fuuuck…" _and a long, moaned murmur of various other expletives. Randy's fingers doing things to Cody's body, that made the younger man tremble with delectation, his hands releasing the other man's head to give him more freedom of movement.

With slow, precise movements, Randy eased both his fingers into Cody's hole, scissoring them in order to gradually stretch the muscle. As he did so, he moved his other hand to expertly stroke Cody's cock, in order to distract him from the unfamiliar feeling. Cody barely even noticed the intrusion, as he let out a slutty moan, thrusting involuntarily into Randy's hand, the movement causing the other man's fingers to slide out before sliding back in.

The motion coupled with the hand on his member, caused Cody to yelp with a surprised but pleased groan, and he bucked back up in Randy's grasp, mewling with gratification when the other man's fingers were drawn out and then pushed gently back in.

Randy swallowed thickly at the pornographic sight, Cody fucking his hand while thoroughly impaling himself on his fingers. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. And he'd seen a lot. With a satisfied smirk, Randy hooked his fingers inside the younger man, eliciting a sharp intake of breath, as he clenched around him, arching once again off the bed, as he panted, "_Shit... _Do that again._"_

Randy nodded at the younger man's words, ensnaring his fingers in his entrance, his other hand jacking Cody fast and quick, as he nuzzled his nose against the silky smooth skin of Cody's thigh, reveling in the feel. The brunette moaned with a whorish twist of his hips, allowing Randy's fingers to sink even deeper into his body, and his cock to thrust even harder into Randy's hand.

Slowly, Cody's eyes pulled back from having rolled into his head, at the action, and his shimmering blue irises watched Randy stroke the skin along the inside of his thigh with his lips, looking positively, sinfully, captivated. The sight relit the coil in his groin, and Cody groaned out before he could stop himself, voice husky with seductive lust, "I_ want _you, Randy…I want you_ inside me._"

His words instantly ripped Randy form his sexual reverie, and his pupils dilated, blown with an animalistic hunger, as a smirk as hot as fire materialized on his face, and he viciously hooked his fingers once more, before sliding them out, the act causing Cody—once again—to sink back into incoherency, a loud, guttural moan tearing from his throat. Giving Cody's cock one last firm squeeze, he moved to jack himself off, making sure to coat his member with pre-cum, slicking it up as much as possible to cause as little discomfort for Cody as he could.

Cody watched the other man stroke himself, his gray eyes gazing so lovingly, so adoringly at Cody, that the younger man frowned, blinking slowly, completely thrown by the sight. But before he could really bring it to the forefront of his mind, Randy shifted, moving to position himself at Cody's entrance, lifting the younger man slightly.

His eyes raised once again to meet Cody's, as if asking for permission all over again, and as Cody felt the tip of his throbbing cock against him, imagining the feeling of being fucked by the man in front of him the sensation burning itself in his gut, and making him capable of nothing more than a frantic nod.

Ever so slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, Randy eased himself forward, the head of his throbbing member breaching the tight ring of muscle, and eliciting a yelp of surprise from Cody, as his hand flew to his mouth to bite down on his knuckles. Randy eyed him carefully, forcing the brain-smashing, mind-shredding, gut-wrenching lust back, to be completely sure Cody wasn't harmed.

Once he was sure the younger man was okay, he inhaled deeply, abs clenching, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Cody's thighs, as he bit his cheek, before rolling his hips forward, pleased with the groan of pleasure that erupted from Cody, the brunette's other hand darting down to frantically stroke himself, as Randy gently pulled himself out, gradually slow, and then pistoned his hips frontward. He buried himself completely inside Cody's body, gasping a hot breath, as his tight walls clenched along the length of his member, massaging it and causing Randy's eyes to roll back in his head, nearly cumming right then.

Cody's blue eyes jolted open as if he'd just been electrically shocked, as his back arched up almost simultaneous with Randy's thrust, his body clenching even tighter around Randy's cock, and causing them both to moan and gasp for breath as he did so, his hand jacking his own member erratically.

Randy wanted so desperately to move, but he was almost scared that if he did he'd orgasm before he even got through the first thrust, swallowing thickly, he slid himself backwards, cringing at how _good_ it felt to move against the younger man. He pulled out so that only the tip remained in, and his dazed gray eyes fell on Cody's hand as he pumped himself, and with a growl, he swatted his hand away, before stroking Cody himself, mumbling, "_Mine_."

With a newfound confidence, Randy thrust his hips forward, his cock immersing itself fully in Cody's tight heat once again, his mouth falling open as he pulled back before forcing himself back in. Cody was groaning, and whimpering, and murmuring, "Fuck, fuck, fuck._ YES!_" He abruptly let out a sudden scream, as he felt Randy's cock stab against something inside of him ,that sent his entire body into a spasm of quivers, his nerves quaking as if they'd just been fried, and his skin suddenly growing hypersensitive, every insignificant little touch setting him on fire.

"_Fuck, _Randy_ do it again!"_ He demanded immediately, leaning forward to wind his arms around the other man's neck, and jerking him down so that he could sloppily mash his lips against Randy's fiery, hot ones, the abrupt forward movement, causing Randy's cock to ram right back into that ball of nerves, causing the entire process to go again, like an insane roller coaster ride. He felt Randy groan against his lips, his hips moving back and forth, the pace increasing with every passing second, as he lost himself in the feel of Cody's body, his lips, his presence.

"_Mm, my Cody_," he hissed, nipping at the younger man's bottom lip, as he rose again in order to jackhammer himself forward in a series of frenzied thrusts, each one forcing against Cody's prostate, and causing the younger man's whole to body ignite with a blazing, fire-like bliss, sending him—not just over the edge—but _leaping_ over the edge with his arms spread wide, welcoming his impending orgasm as if it were death and he were suicidal.

"I'mcoming_, _fuck, yes_, RANDY!" _The scream ripped itself from his throat the instant Randy's cock slammed against his prostate with enough force to break the bed they lay on, and thick, white cum spurted from his cock, coating his abs and chest with little rivulets of creamy sex. His eyes screwed shut, as he rose into the highest heights of his bliss, and Randy continued to propel his hips forward frantically, the sight of Cody experiencing his orgasm, causing his own to follow only seconds later.

He moaned loudly, his face contorting with pleasure, as he felt the coil explode into a fireworks display of ecstasy across his vision, his cum filling Cody's body to the brim, engulfing the younger man in an internal heat, that warmed his insides, and made a dopey smile form on his face. Randy's eyes went black for only an instant as the intense rapture nearly took over his cognizant self, his body shivering with the tremors of sex, before he gently collapsed on top of Cody, subconsciously burying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling it.

Neither could speak, both their orgasms having been too much for their bodies, and they simply lay there, thoroughly exhausted. Randy basked in the feel of Cody's naked body against his own, and the sound of his heartbeat, echoing like the sweetest song in his ears, his shallow breaths washing over Randy's skin like a velvet blanket. He'd waited so very long to touch his boy like this. And it was everything he'd imagined it would be and more.

Slowly, Randy rolled to Cody's left so that he was no longer on top of the boy, his burning fingertips ghosting across Cody's cheekbones, and caressing his jaw. At the touch, Cody shivered delectably, blue eyes gradually opening, turning to find Randy with hooded lids. He was tired, and positively overwhelmed with the intensity of his orgasm, so much so that he almost didn't want to say anything, and just curl up beside the unnaturally hot man. But he needed to know.

He needed to know who Randy was. Needed to know how the hell he'd gotten in his house, needed to know _what_ he was, needed to know _why_ Randy loved him so much, and why he felt so familiar, when they had never met before. He opened his mouth to ask at least _one_ these questions, but Randy beat him to it.

"I love you Cody. You're my precious, precious little one," he murmured delicately, tugging the tousled sheets over their spent bodies, and winding his arms around the younger man's chest, holding him possessively. "You've always been mine, and now I can _finally_ have you all to myself…"

Cody blinked slowly, the burning heat that radiated off of Randy's skin, making him want to do nothing more than nuzzle into his hold and go to sleep. "…How?" He managed, baby blues watching Randy's handsome features, as the man stroked his cheek gently.

"The Devil has his ways, baby boy," he offered with a small smirk, leaning forward to place a light kiss on Cody's forehead. Cody frowned, mind still slow from the electrical hotwire it had just gotten via orgasm.

"Devil?"

Randy chuckled quietly, brushing his lips along the younger man's brow. "Will you come with me, baby boy? Would you come with me anywhere?" His low, enticing voice was no louder than a hushed whisper, as he buried his face into Cody's brunette hair. Cody felt his heart jump at Randy's words, the familiarity of the contact of their skin, making him feel as if he'd known Randy since birth.

He hesitated only for a second, before nodding slowly, pressing his lips to the searing heat of the other man's collarbone, causing him to purr with pleasure, his tongue drifting across his lower lip just like before. "Good, baby boy. Good," he murmured, shifting to trail his mouth down towards Cody's in order to capture a kiss, Randy's fiery lips like a drug to the younger man, who eagerly accepted the gesture, eyes closing with pleasure.

A flash of _something_, caused him to immediately open his eyes in curiosity, pulling away from Randy in order to glance around, his baby blues growing as wide as saucers, as he took in the suddenly new surroundings. They were no longer in his bed at home, they were splayed out, under the silky soft sheets of a bed so plush and comfortable it felt like what laying on a cloud should've felt like. The floor was a glimmering black granite, that shined as if it'd just been polished, the tiles reflecting his face back at him, as Cody gawked at the lavish room creeping over to the edge of the bed to get a better look. The room resembled something of a penthouse in a New York skyscraper.

When he turned back to Randy, almost sure that he was dreaming now, the other man smirked at his adorably confused expression. He patted the bed beside him, as Cody had crawled away, and the younger man shifted back to curl against the cozy heat of his fiery skin. Randy tugged him close, keeping him to himself, not wanting to share him with _anyone_ else.

With a possessive growl, Randy rolled on top of the unsuspecting Cody, hovering over him with a mischievous glint in his gray eyes. Cody blinked up at him, still slightly taken aback by their location, and more than a little confused. Randy lowered himself to gently suck at Cody's lower lip before rising and smirking.

"Welcome to Hell, baby boy."

**xCANDYx**

Evan sighed, rolling his eyes, as he pressed his ear to the solid, granite door, barely able to make out a series of moans, and shouts, immediately identifying them as Cody's.

He couldn't believe it had only been twenty-five years, since Randy sent him up to make sure that Cody was safe. All the pain-staking work of tracking the kid down, and following him around, pretending it was an accident when he shoved Ted away from Cody and down a hill, and then he would smile like the cute little puppy he was, feigning innocence.

Unable to ever touch Cody with skin on skin contact, lest Randy torture him like a crazed, madman.

The guy was _seriously_ possessive.

Evan giggled, at the sound of a particularly _needy _whimper from Randy's mouth, never having heard the man sound so pathetic. With a satisfied smile, Evan pulled away from the door, cracking his knuckles absently.

Maybe having Cody around would soften the Devil up a bit. God knows he needed it.

The only person Evan _really_ felt sorry for was Ted. Man was _that_ guy gonna be up shit-creek when Randy got a hold of him.

**xFINx**

The entire time I was writing Randy and Cody and their smut, I was like, "STFU spell check, I know what I'm doin'!" I type horribly when I'm writing smut, supposedly…

Anyways, read and review! For Cody's 25th Birthday!

Rody


End file.
